Puppies and Snow A Luke and Lorelai Christmas
by JavaAddic
Summary: It is Christmas morning and Luke has a suprise for Lorelai. This is a one part story but depending on how this story is rated I may make it a 2 parter. So Please enjoy. And tell me what you think. I also yould Like to thank MelK for all your help.


**Puppies and Snow**

_**A Luke and Lorelai Christmas Story**_

**By: Mandy (JavaAddic)   
Edited by: Mel K.**

"All Characters are owned and copyrighted by Amy Sherman Palladino and The WB I own nothing"

Early, Christmas morning Lorelai lay awake in her bed after having been woken up by the smell of strong coffee. She slowly got up, kicking the covers aside and crept down stairs where Luke is fixing breakfast. Lorelai then walked into the kitchen and saw Luke flipping pancakes and humming Jingle Bells. She stood there, watching him quietly. Luke turned around to face her.

"You're up," he said uncharacteristically, cheerful.

"Yep I sure am. Something smells good"

Lorelai stepped around Luke, to the counter next to him and picked up a coffee mug. She then poured herself some of the hot, steaming liquid, freshly made by Luke.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Luke replied, kissing her lightly, spatula still in hand.

"Okay, sit. I will bring you your pancakes."

Lorelai walked over to the table and sat quietly, gazing out the window at the snow coming down, blanketing the grass and trees. Luke then brought her

the pancakes and set them in front of her.

"Luke, those look so good it is almost a shame to eat them."

"Did you just say you weren't going to eat my pancakes?"

"Oh no. You heard me say that they look too good to eat. But I will eat them, because Luke's pancakes are the best around!"

"Well, get on with it then. After breakfast I have a surprise for you." Luke scolded her, playfully.

"Ooh... A surprise huh... Give me a hint." Lorelai begged.

"No. You are just going to have to wait." He told her, grinning.

"Awe Come on Luke just a little one?"

"No not till after we eat."

"You're no fun."

Luke then returned to the table, taking a seat, with a plate for himself.

As they sit, eating breakfast Lorelai's phone jangled loudly. Lorelai got up from her seat to answer. The voice on the other end is a chipper Rory.

"Merry Christmas Mom." Rory tells her mom on the phone.

"Merry Christmas Honey!" Lorelai says smiling and motioning to Luke that it is Rory on the other end.

Luke looks up from his plate and yell's loud enough for Rory to hear him on the other end of the phone. "Merry Christmas, Rory."

"Hey Mom? I'm stopping by Grandma's first, but I'll be in town for lunch okay?"

"And you can't make it any earlier?" Lorelai asked her daughter, wishfully.

"I'll get there as soon as I can! I gotta go, Merry Christmas!" Rory repeated. Hanging up the phone Lorelai finished the last few mouthfuls of her breakfast. Turning to Luke, she plastered on her most fluttery eyelashes and prettiest smile.

"Lukey...."

"Calling me that is not going to make me eat any faster." Luke replied knowingly. Instead of pushing her luck, Lorelai cleared the table and started to skip around the house, singing 'Here Comes Santa Claus' at the top of her lungs. Christmas for Lorelai had been kind this year. If she got no presents at all, (which she knew she would, so really no need to imagine the scenario.) she was happy. Waking up to Luke cooking her breakfast downstairs, and snow falling thickly outside, she had everything she wanted.

While Lorelai was skipping around, Luke slipped out of the kitchen and went out to his car to retrieve a big box. He walked up the drive from his truck, boxing shaking in his arms. He then opened the back door quietly and took the small golden retriever puppy out of the box and then grasped a small box from his jacket pocket and a bow. He then tied the big red bow around the puppy's neck and tied the small box in the bow. He then set the puppy on the floor, to run happily in to Lorelai. Once inside it stops and stares at Lorelai skipping around the room. Lorelai took one look at the puppy and started yelping, childishly.

"Awwwww come here come on" Lorelai cooed with excitement. The puppy and jumped into her lap.

"Where did you come from?" Lorelai asks the puppy. Unknowing, Luke is standing at the door way.

"I come from a magical place." Luke snickers.

"A magical place huh..." Lorelai looks at the puppy again and sees the little box in the puppy's bow. "What's this she asks as she unties the box from the bow. She then opens the box and sees a diamond ring. She then looked up at Luke with tears streaming from her eyes. Luke then drops to his knees and says

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore will you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

She then looks at him and paused for a minute before speaking.

"Luke Danes I would love to be your wife."

Luke then stood up from his knees and picked up Lorelai and runs out side and yells to the top of his lungs saying "I love Lorelai Gilmore " as he dances in the snow with Lorelai in his arms.


End file.
